Simply Thrilling
by KarimaTinCan
Summary: Thoughts jumbled by tortured feelings, and whispered words that wash it all away. Anxiety sinks into bliss... Soon our very situation is forgotten. Suzalulu, Father/adopted son.
1. Prologue: Misunderstandings

Hey everyone! Karima here.~

I'm lame and totally filled out my own kink request on the code Geass livejournal. I was actually proud of this, and it is my first lemon. Hope you all enjoy!

Warning: Yaoi. Sex. Morally Wrong relationships.

Enjoy~!

**UPDATE: Hey! It's me again just editing a few mistakes and the like, but I'm proud to announce that I will continue this story. I really had an awesome idea for the ending (With some help) and the rest of the story seems to just easily come to me from there. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and put this story in your alerts! Your support helped me want to push forward. 8D**

**Can't wait to see you guys some more. **

* * *

Red numbers of the clock were softly illuminating the room. Time was ticking by slowly, languidly moving in a frustrating matter. This moment should just be over, or at least sleep should consume the poor teen.

He turned away from the clock, and focused his attention on the ceiling. Desperately, Lelouch groped for a thought to pull him away from the situation, but his mind was empty of anything useful. A few ideas stuck out to him, listening to music, watching T.V., or the simple tasks that could possible keep everything at bay. To him though, it was all useless. No matter what the 17-year-old thought of, it would always go back to Suzaku.

Wincing and forcing his eyes shut, he shifted on the bed as he heard a soft mewling from the room next door. It was muffled by the wall, but still loud enough for it to bore into his brain. Another one followed, ringing of pure desire and was completely desperate.

Lelouch continued to wonder why he wasn't listening to music already. Even if he would always think back to Suzaku, it would be much better than listening to the soft mewls and moans of his own adopted mother, Euphemia.

Again. This time the moan came from Suzaku, it was low and feral. Amethyst eyes widened at this, the beating of Lelouch's heart picked up to a much faster pace. Tendrils of heat pooled in his stomach and his body completely froze up to this noise.

It was not unfamiliar to him. Too many times had the raven haired teen been forced down by Suzaku's calloused hands, which seemed to consume him with ever touch. And every time, the older man would moan in pleasure just at the sight of the teen squirming under him. Sometimes, Lelouch would be given empty promises in a heated and heavy voice.

"You're so much better than her." Suzaku would whisper into the teen's ear. "I wish I could have you all the time, I always want you." The older man would always continue nipping and kissing the teen's ear in between words, and Lelouch would never be able to think past it.

Times like these made Lelouch want to scream in frustration. He wanted to tear his raven hair out strand by strand, he was so stupid and naïve for believing Suzaku's empty promises. Even with these vile feelings plaguing his every thought, Lelouch still could feel himself get hard at hearing every single moan.

Lelouch's mind was filled with vivid images of Suzaku holding Euphy in the utmost of care, not like the older man held him. Her pink hair fanning across the bed and a smile as he slowly thrust into her, making sure she wasn't hurt and always asking where it felt best. She was Suzaku's princess, the innocent and pure woman that he always feared of breaking.

But that wasn't the same case for Lelouch.

Perhaps it was because the brunette could never do more than soft and loving with Euphemia, that he would push himself harder and faster into Lelouch. Forgetting completely what the teen wanted, Suzaku would bruise and hurt him. Thrust so hard the raven haired boy would cry and scream. It was all just a desperate act for a different sort of elation.

The part that sickened Lelouch the most was that he loved it. The teen would always moan and beg for more. Pleading more than he should, desperate noises would always fill the air, and Suzaku claimed that he loved it more than Euphemia's small noises.

Thinking about it only made it worse.

The teen stroked himself lightly, teasingly at first. Just as Suzaku would underneath the dinner table, making the raven haired boy squirm, jump, and stutter whenever he was asked a question about his day from his mother.

Honestly, he was exploited, but it felt so good. It was wonderful and thrilling to know that Suzaku enjoyed taking advantage of him. Lelouch wanted the older man to take advantage of him in every way; he had already offered his innocence up to the brunette, in which the man complied easily.

Lelouch's fingers moved faster. Pumping vigorously as the moans and thrusting got much louder and faster from the other room. "S-Suzaku…" He moaned softly to himself.

His thoughts were becoming cloudy; all he could think about was how much he wished to be the one Suzaku was inside of right now. The numbers on the clock blurred as his eyes went out of focus in lust and desire.

But their climax was over too quickly. It all ended in Euphemia moaning his "father's" name quite loudly and Suzaku simply answering with a wordless moan, not like it used to be. Suzaku used to answer with Euphemia's name, but things had changed a lot now.

However, the teenager was not finished yet, and he had nothing to work off of now.

Lelouch wanted to scream in agony, it hurt so badly. The teen couldn't wait it out now, being at the point he was. Fingers slid along his cock's length, but he couldn't seem to get back into it. "God damn it." Cursing in simple frustration and wishing the desire would just end, that the warm feeling in his erection would just go away, that time would go faster, and that he could just finally fall asleep.

The teen's face was flushed and his body tense. Tossing and turning, curling up in a ball, the boy couldn't do anything to stop it. His thoughts were always leaping back to the image of Suzaku pinning him down, kissing him, and helping him finish.

What seemed like hours ended in a snap when the creaking of his door broke him from his trance.

"Lelouch, are you awake?" The older man's voice was barely above a whisper, but Lelouch's breath hitched at the very sound.

Inside the teen's mind he was screaming, "_Don't_ _give in, stay silent, he'll leave after a while_!" It was the only logical answer, but with desire spreading across his body, his thoughts were blocked out entirely.

"Yes, I'm awake." Lelouch was trying to keep his voice steady. Words that had poured from his mouth sounded strained and week, not the type of attitude he wanted to show to Suzaku. The raven haired teen wanted to show that he could fight back, that he could perhaps, stop the desire from consuming him.

Without so much an answer, Lelouch could hear the sounds of feet padding against the plush carpet. The older man simply believed that he was able to do whatever he pleased with that simple answer from the teen. Lifting the covers, that were hiding Lelouch so well, and crawling inside without an invitation.

The raven haired boy forced his eyes shut, not even daring to look at the older man. Lelouch knew though, that those forest green eyes were searching and inspecting every part of his own body. The teen felt exposed, embarrassed, worried that sooner or later, those hands would be on him, and those lips would be speaking lies that would cause his heart to skip in bliss.

He was right.

"Lelouch," Fingers were on him, drawing circles on his hips, "would you like me to help you fix your problem?" The teen could hear that those words were meant to sound innocent, sweet, and caring, but to him now it sounded like Suzaku just wanted to take advantage of his weakness.

The teen stared back defiantly. "I'm fine." Amethyst eyes boring into emerald.

Suzaku sighed and used his free hand to stroke the soft strands of Lelouch's hair. "Lulu, I didn't mean to offend you." The teen felt the older man's lips kiss his up his neck softly. Affectionate and tender, the raven haired boy was warming up to the affection, feeling the betrayal that he felt slowly dissipate with every lingering kiss and word. "You know I was just kidding."

"You know it's a very touchy subject."

"And you know that I love you more than anything in the world."

Silence followed.

Jealousy that had caused the deep anger was pushed out of the way, and Lelouch's usual state of loving blindly towards Suzaku returned.

Lelouch couldn't think straight, his heart was racing faster than before, his cheeks were flushed a deeper red, and his thoughts were screaming at him. To give in, to love him back, and to show him how much he cared. Without even thinking a second longer, he gave in and kissed him. Not even acting surprised, Suzaku immediately followed suit by kissing back just as fervently.

The older man brought his calloused hands up and tangled them in the strands of Lelouch's soft hair. Cupping the teen's head in his hands gingerly, the brunette pulled him closer and deepened the kiss.

The brunette pulled away, leaving Lelouch feeling empty and longing for the attention again. "Lelouch…" the older man practically moaned the teen's name, "I thought of you that whole time."

"Huh?" The raven haired teen felt dizzy, and unsure of his surroundings. Lust was overpowering his senses, leaving him almost useless.

"I mean," Suzaku picked up tracing circles on his bare hips and going lower…lower… "The only way I enjoyed having sex with her, was thinking of you."

The raven haired boy's breath hitched, and when Suzaku's large hand wrapped around the base of his neglected arousal, he moaned louder than he ever had before.

"I wanted it to be you that I was touching in the most intimate of ways." A light squeeze. The red numbers blurred beyond comparison. "I wanted to hear you moan and cry out for me, instead of her."

This time Lelouch cried his name in a begging nature. His frail body shuddered and squirmed underneath the older man's much larger and stronger one.

"I enjoy knowing that after having to suffer through that terrible hour of my life, I finally get my wish." This time, Suzaku's kiss was harder, deeper and more aggressive. Rough hands pumped much faster than ever before, amethyst eyes lidded and looked darker from lust.

The bed was creaking as Lelouch pushed his hips up, bucking into Suzaku's hand shamelessly. Crisp and clean white sheets were being clutched upon by the teen's desperate fingers. "I-I'm so close, Suzaku." Every word came out in between gasps of air and pleas for more.

But right as Lelouch was at the point of release, Suzaku's fingers began to move at a lethargic pace.

"W-What?" The teen didn't understand. This did not make sense. Suzaku said he was going to help him finish, but why did he stop so suddenly?

"Shh.." Suzaku placed a finger on the raven haired boy's lips. "I want us to come together." A charming smile grew on the older man's face. The brunette brushed the strands of black hair away from Lelouch's forehead, in order for them to look each other in the eye. "This deserves to be special. Better than anything else."

A feeling of warmth consumed Lelouch at those very words. The teen gave into them very easily. "Right." An innocent flush spread across the raven haired boy's cheeks. "But you know it is always special to me."

The older man brought his lips down to Lelouch's ear and whispered sensually, "It is always special to me too, but can't I try to make it even better?"

"I didn't think that was even possible." The teen was being honest. He never believed that these intimate moments could get as good as they were.

"I'll show you." Soft kisses were trailed along Lelouch's jaw. And the teen was still feeling aroused and as neglected as before.

An uncomfortable feeling replaced Lelouch's bliss as a finger slid rather slowly into the teen's entrance. The younger man squirmed a little at this, it was always awkward and painful at first, but… he knew Suzaku would make it much better.

Another finger joined the other, and soon Lelouch could feel himself being stretched a little wider as Suzaku moved them slowly. This was much different than other times; the older man was usually much more desperate and faster.

Pulling and moving in and out, Lelouch was just getting impatient. The teen felt ready, he wanted Suzaku to be inside of him now. He wanted it more than he could ever explain. The heat that was pooling inside of him was getting much worse, and he could feel his erection throbbing uncomfortably.

The raven haired teen was about to snap.

The uncomfortable feeling he felt was suddenly forgotten when Suzaku's finger brushed against the teen's prostate. Lelouch's vision went completely black for that split second and he nearly screamed the older man's name, but his mouth was quickly covered by Suzaku's.

The fingers were pulled out finally; Suzaku obviously did not want to cause Lelouch to come before the older man even had a chance to feel pleasure. But when the brunette pulled away from the kiss, he was just as hard, if not more, as Lelouch.

Suzaku noticed that he was staring and laughed casually. "Just watching you makes me feel this way… I just don't think I can wait any longer." He kissed Lelouch desperately. "Are you ready?"

Nodding was the only option Lelouch had left, he was completely left speechless by all of the wonderful compliments and words Suzaku directed towards him.

But as soon as that warmth came back, amethyst eyes widened in pain as he felt Suzaku's cock push inside of him. It was much longer and thicker than the fingers, and caused even more discomfort. Lelouch squirmed, tossing his head to the side. The raven haired boy was ready to scream in pain, but quickly bit down on his lip to stop it. The teen could feel his lip start hurting, he was biting much too hard on it.

The only saving grace was the moans that spilled out of Suzaku's mouth. The older man's eyes were glazed over in pleasure, his face flushed, and his expression one of pure ecstasy.

After a few moments, the teen became used to the feeling, and felt numb to the pain that used to be there. At that time, Lelouch looked up to the brunette and gave him a nod of assurance. "I-I'm ready."

Without hesitation, Suzaku began to thrust into him. Desperate, fast, and going deep inside. In shock, Lelouch wrapped his arms around the older man's broad shoulders and clawed down his back. Leaving a trail of accusing lines, that could easily be questioned by Euphemia.

But neither of them paid heed to this.

The only thing that was on their minds was the feeling of connection. They were so close to each other, physically and emotionally.

Sloppy kisses were shared in between thrusts, but nonetheless they felt better than any kiss they shared before. Suzaku's eyes were examining every part of the teen when he could. Soaking in the sight of the boy's once pale skin that was now flushed from the attention.

Lelouch averted his eyes in embarrassment when he noticed the attention he was receiving, he tried to muffle his every noise in order not to make himself look any more submissive to the older man. The teen's pride was getting in the way of surrendering completely to Suzaku.

But the brunette noticed this and wrapped his hand around Lelouch's arousal once again, the teen could no longer ignore the attention at that. A drawn out moan filled the bedroom, and the younger man gave in completely.

Lelouch squirmed. "Please, more." Suzaku's name became a mantra on Lelouch's lips. Moaning, gasping, and whispering it as Suzaku stroked him faster and harder, and the thrusts followed suit.

The older man moved his lips back onto the teen's ear. "You're so tight, Lelouch, I don't know how long I can last." His words were strained and light. Even though Suzaku was very athletic, this close to the climax left him panting.

A hard squeeze and a lucky push into Lelouch's prostate sent the teen over the edge. Warm cum spread in between them. Their stomachs were covered with the white substance, and the teen was left breathless and spent. Suzaku was overwhelmed with the feeling of Lelouch closing tightly around his cock, and released himself inside of Lelouch at the same moment.

Moaning each other's name simutanuously.

The only noises that could be heard after were ragged panting and breathing, but as their hearts slowed down, beating in time with each other, the room became silent.

Suzaku's body was collapsed on top of the smaller teen, and in worry that he was crushing the boy, the older man shifted their positions. Lelouch's frail body rested on top of Suzaku's. Falling in a steady pattern of breathing. The raven haired teen's eyelids were getting heavy, and his mind slowed down completely.

But in one last tired and spent effort, he gave a small smile to Suzaku. "I love you." He whispered at a level barely audible.

"I love you too, Lelouch." The older man kissed his forehead and stroked the soft, silky strands of the teen's hair until the teen drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

When Suzaku was sure Lelouch was finally asleep, he quickly tucked the small teen underneath the blankets and gave him one last kiss. "Goodnight Lelouch." He whispered lovingly as he headed out of the room, back into the bed he didn't want to belong to.

As he opened the door to leave, he looked back on the innocent face belonging to Lelouch and sighed.

"I'm going to hell for this."


	2. Empty Nostalgia

Hey everyone! Karima here, just as I promised, a month until the next chapter, and VOILA~ Here it is.

This chapter was difficult for me mostly because of the lack of sex scene. (Seriously, I've been teased about how little I struggled with writing the sex, but I fought with this chapter for such a long time. O.o)

But I hope you enjoy this chapter more than the last one. I actually really fought to keep them all in character. I'm serious. I want to keep them as in character as possible… so here goes it!

Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter. I enjoy writing replies so feel free to write one. And if you're interested, instant message me.~ Especially since I enjoy talking to more Suzalulu fans. Suggestions and new friends sound like good combinations. Just ask for my MSN account and I'll be willing to PM you with it. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Code Geass does not belong to me. :3

* * *

Jangling of bells could be heard as the glass door to the old building opened.

Heads turned in expectancy of possibility of a way out of this deteriorating home. To freedom. A new life where any one of these children could feel loved for the first time.

A man and a woman entered the lobby. Both of them looked way too young to be at the run down orphanage. Nevertheless, they announced to the owner that they came to adopt a child of their own.

With this statement, the brown-haired man turned to face the pink-haired woman, eyes brimming with excitement and fondness. It looked like the two shared a connection that could not be broken.

Or at the very least they were a little too touchy with each other.

The owner, Miss Violetta, faced them with a bright smile and teasingly interjected. "You two look much too young to even be out of high school. Are you sure you're old enough to adopt?"

Both of them turned a pinkish color, stammering and attempting to make a complete sentence. Luckily, the brunette composed himself. "We have been planning to do this for quite a while. Euphemia and I have been married for two years now. I think we're ready." His voice was boyish, but was charming all the same.

They were a perfect example of a newlywed couple: brimming with happiness, smiles all around, and frequent kisses, even during the most out of place times. They loved each other.

Their euphoria was sickening in a place as desolate as this.

Other children fled to the couple who had just walked in, prancing about in an excited matter. Most of their comments towards the young man and women were simply unintelligent and childish. Everything fell under the categories of playing new games, reading stories, or incoherent questions.

Lelouch sighed and turned away from the mass chaos, looking back to his chess game. This sort of behavior was expected whenever someone came in to adopt, and the boy was sick of disappointment. He was past the point of even trying. Small hands moved a knight, taking his opponent's queen without fail. A sigh escaped his lips. At this rate, he would never be able to finish the game he had started, especially when his opponent was too busy paying attention to the young couple.

Closing his eyes in complete concentration, Lelouch began to plan out the rest the game, guessing every possible and probable move that the opponent could strike with, and planning his way of striking back. Different thoughts swarmed, and the small boy lost track of time as he sat in silence.

"Hello, what's your name?" Lelouch jumped at this, eyes snapping open, finally alert and out of his dreamy state. Bright, green eyes looked back at him. The corners of the man's mouth were pulled up in a soft smile. The young boy could not help but blush at the man's attention; he wasn't expecting anyone to approach him.

"What's it to you?" Glowering back was the best course of action; he did not want to take the opportunity of freedom away from someone else. Lelouch wanted to be the one to break himself out of this life of poverty and desolation. He wanted to be independent and never have to deal with the burden of actually falling for someone's fake attempts at affection. Dealing with the pain of being abandoned once was already enough; it was not worth going through again.

Sadness swept through the brunette's body. All the older man wanted to do was to give every child a chance. The small, raven haired boy seemed so against the idea of even talking to him. "I just wanted to get to know you since Euphemia and I want to adopt a child ourselves." Flashing his most affectionate smile, he offered his hand to the small child. "My name is Suzaku."

Eyeing the hand in disgust, Lelouch finally took it with a look of regret on his face. This was the first person to ever even consider him, so the least the small boy could do was accept a handshake. "Lelouch."

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Suzaku pointed to the seat on the other side of the chessboard.

"I can't stop you." Lelouch pointed his nose in the air and looked down to the brunette, judging his every move as he sat down into the chair across from him.

Once seated, the brunette chuckled. He seemed to be ignoring the rude comments that Lelouch was directing towards him. The younger boy was shocked that he had not given up already. He had used this method on most of the employees of the orphanage, and it seemed to scare them away.

"Do you like to play chess, Lelouch?" Suzaku was eyeing the chess board in slight confusion, and looked back up to Lelouch as if he wanted some help understanding some kind of secret code.

Lelouch determined that blankly staring back at Suzaku was the most appropriate response, and the brunette got the gesture after a few seconds of staring. Again the room was filled with a warm laughter. Lelouch's heart beat a little faster; he never grew accustomed to laughter at his old home. If laughter did exist there, it was usually a cold and heartless laugh that gave the impression that the owner of it was simply enjoying the pain and remorse of others. But Suzaku's laugh was genuine, something that could easily make others smile just by hearing it.

Sure enough, Lelouch smiled.

A larger smile curled up on Suzaku's lips. "Finally, that's what I wanted to see. You're much cuter when you smile." Blush spread across Lelouch's cheeks again. The feeling was uncomfortable to him, but not unpleasant; he found himself wishing for more of it.

"Shut up!" Pouting back towards the older man was the most mature option he could think of the moment. Usually his thoughts and words were much more intelligent, but he had never received a true compliment from another person in his life. He received some superficial statements, but he got the sense that Suzaku was genuine. His voice sounded true and unforced.

A teasing smile grew on the much larger man's face. "I actually really enjoy when you pout too." The grin grew even larger. "You're cute no matter what you do." Momentarily, Lelouch could feel his heart skip and start again at much faster pace.

He was taken by the man's heartfelt words and simple gestures of kindness. Why? Why was he affecting the small boy so much? It was much too hard to feel independent in the face of this man. Parts of Lelouch that he would never show to others were about to overflow. All of the weaknesses, fears, and joys he would keep to himself were suddenly worth mentioning. These feelings were strange and came on quickly with no reason, but were repressed as soon as Lelouch could muster the strength to do so.

"Is this your way to make me forget about your inability to use simple thinking methods to deduce an obvious fact?" Sticking his nose up in the air, the raven haired boy yet again tried to make his personality less appealing to the man sitting across from him. Acting stuck up would surely turn the man off from supposed affection towards the small child, or that was what Lelouch believed.

"You don't seem to be able to speak in a very sophisticated way when someone is complimenting you, so I don't think you should make such a terrible accusation towards me." That was the breaking point. Lelouch was taken aback by how quickly Suzaku turned the very words that were meant to break the older man's esteem and further attempts. "But I think that makes you all the much cuter. Knowing that behind that mask of sophistication, you have a soft and loving nature."

"How can you assume so much about me when this is the first time we've even met?" Shooting back a sophisticated comment towards one that was intended to woo the small child over was one of the smarter choices Lelouch had made that day. "You're awfully hopeful that everyone is pure and wonderful. What makes you so sure that I'm that way?"

Mulling over this for a short time, Suzaku countered back as easily as Lelouch had. "Perhaps I do have wishful thinking, but I'd also love to give you a chance before I make the assumption of you being a bad person. If we made judgments that everyone was bad, that would just leave us all alone."

"What if I want to be left alone?" Silence followed, and Suzaku's cheery mood dimmed. The atmosphere was left in a cold state; the warm feelings that each of them had felt were drifting away. Lelouch half-expected Suzaku to counter the statement, but it seemed the older man didn't know what to say. His intelligence level was subpar to Lelouch's, so coming up with an equally affective comment would not be easy.

Regardless, Suzaku countered back in the smartest way, in his opinion. "Is that possibly the result of being left alone here? I know many children here who prefer no company because they've never had a chance to experience a real home to themselves. Perhaps your mind would change if you actually gave me one as well." The grown man set his hand on Lelouch's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "Whatever you've gone through, I promise that I will never be like that to you. I would never leave you alone."

Feelings of anger had been bottled inside for long enough. Lelouch had had it with this man. "Excuse me? For someone who probably isn't even considering adopting me, you certainly have a disgusting amount of audacity. If you choose someone else, all of those words are lies. You just would leave me alone and crushed, which is against the very principle that you uttered to me." The raven haired boy pushed Suzaku's hand off of his shoulder and went back to the game of chess that he had started, ignoring the brunette without fail, and making it very clear that his presence was not welcome.

"Lelouch, I hope you know that I had considered adopting you prior to this entire conversation." The young boy attempted to show no interest, but some shone through. His ears seemed to perk up, and his attention was drawn back to the man. "It's not that I knew you beforehand, but you intrigued me the most out of all the others here. But don't tell them that." He put his pointer finger up to his own lips in order to emphasize his point.

"Fine." Pink dusted onto his cheeks and Lelouch quickly turned his head to look the other direction, hoping it would stop his embarrassment from being so obvious. "But don't think I'll trust you completely. You have to prove to me that you're absolutely committed!"

"That's a rather intelligent standpoint. I respect your decision." It made Suzaku feel better by speaking such intelligent words around Lelouch. That way the older man didn't seem completely and utterly pathetic in front of the raven haired boy. From their conversation, it was easy to tell that Lelouch made premature judgments on every aspect of the older man's personality. As long as the brunette could hold the small boy's attention, he would try his hardest to remain as sophisticated as possible.

Laughter burst out of Lelouch at the forced conversation that he was having with Suzaku. "You're ridiculous, you know that? It's obvious that you feel very uncomfortable talking this way. I'd respect if you acted like yourself so I could actually learn whether or not I enjoy your company."

At those words, Suzaku had a strong urge to slam his head against the chessboard in complete and utter anger against himself. It was clear that this boy had a very high intelligence level, and obviously believed that Suzaku was incompetent and utterly absent minded. "Right." He scratched the back of his head nervously, and an apologetic smile was twitching at the corners.

"So are we just going to awkwardly mull on, or do you actually have a plan of some sort?" Tapping his fingers impatiently on the chessboard, Lelouch ceased laughing. "I did want to finish my game, if you were finished with your rounds."

Nervously interjecting, Suzaku's words were shaky. He sounded almost scared, but who wouldn't be scared of such a malicious child? "How about we play a game together? That way I get to know you more!"

A large smirk curled up on the corners of Lelouch's mouth. "A game, huh?" Purple eyes narrowed in anticipation, Suzaku did not understand how such an innocent suggestion could bring out such a calculative attitude. Of course the entire attempt to sound evil and powerful was almost for nothing simply because of how high pitched Lelouch's voice was, but it certainly made some kind of point.

Right about now, the brunette was feeling very small and cornered, all because of a little kid with a big ego and a razor sharp intelligence level. "Yes. How about we play…" Suzaku trailed off, unsure of what to suggest that wouldn't allow Lelouch to ridicule him to the lowest level possible. On second thought, that idea was pretty much useless. "Chess! It is your favorite, after all."

"That's perfect," Lelouch began to place the pieces back in proper order. "You know the rules right?" With a quick nod, Suzaku sent nervous smile back to him. "Since you're sitting on the side of white, you'll be taking the first turn. If you're ready." Still smirking wildly, the raven haired boy enjoyed the absolute thrill of winning. He was positive that Suzaku would be a very easy opponent. Challenges were nice, but watching this older man squirm would be quite enjoyable.

And it was.

Just as Lelouch predicted, the brunette had very little skills in that area. To top it all off, the game did not last longer than five minutes, which happened to be the shortest chess match Lelouch had ever played. Needless to say, that was a pretty pathetic low to achieve, especially since a majority of his opponents were children who had never touched chessboards before.

Not surprisingly, Suzaku was staring down at the chess board in wonder. He could not believe that Lelouch had beaten him with such ease, but then again, the brunette was never great at playing any sort of game that involved using his mind. "You're pretty good."

The raven haired boy laughed at his expense. "Thank you. I don't know if I can say the same for you, but maybe a little practice would get you far." A sly grin rested on his face permanently. "I could always teach you a little more of the game. Perhaps it would make the entire game a little less unfair for you."

A high pitched voice interjected in Lelouch's moment of pride, destroying his mood in a way he did not think was possible. "Suzaku, I don't want to pry you away from the children, but my sister is expecting to meet us in about thirty minutes." Lelouch's shoulders slumped even further than they were before. Suzaku pouted a little in disappointment. "Aw, Suzie, don't make me feel so guilty! We're coming back as soon as our schedules free up, alright?"

"Fine. Oh! Before we leave, this is Lelouch. He and I played a game of chess together, and trust me; he didn't even have to try to beat me." Euphemia looked him once over, and waved politely. "Trust me, he's the sweetest boy you'll ever meet, you just have to work a little harder than most people to see it." The brunette winked towards Lelouch, causing him to flush a bright shade of red yet again. Now Lelouch was completely sure Suzaku had a talent for making him blush.

"Maybe next time we'll be able to spend time with each other, alright, Lelouch? I want to be able to get to know you. If Suzaku likes you, I'm sure I will too." She had a smile that lit up the whole room. Just from the few words Euphemia had spoken towards Lelouch, he knew that she had a kind and loving nature. She represented all of the traits that should be present in a perfect mother. "Goodbye, Lelouch! Come on, Suzaku, let's head out now."

Diligently following her request, Suzaku stood and quickly ruffled Lelouch's hair, ruining the well-groomed look that the young boy spent so much time and effort to perfect. "I'll see you later, Lelouch. Promise to be back as soon as I can. Don't worry, I won't break my promise. Alright?"

Nearly forgetting the fact that Suzaku ruined his hair, Lelouch nodded in agreement. "You better. I expect to see you back eventually." The brunette smiled back, and ruffled the young boy's hair again. "Expect to be punished for messing up my hair. Next time I see you, you'll regret ever committing such a nefarious deed."

"You're so serious about being so prim and proper." Lelouch pouted towards him with little hesitation. "Whatever form of punishment you have in store for me, it certainly will be unique. Is it sad to say I'm looking forward to what you have in store for me?" Linking arms with Euphemia, the brunette looked back towards the young boy one last time. "Goodbye, Lelouch. Thanks for letting me get to know you."

One moment Lelouch was feeling full of happiness, and the next only emptiness remained. All of it happened too fast. The foolishness that he had shown would be his downfall. Without Suzaku there, the young boy could think clearly, and he realized that it was possible that the older man was lying to him. Suzaku might never return to the orphanage. Showing the brunette a side that was never even shown to his closest friends had attached him so deeply to that man.

There was nothing to cling onto in order to stop his emotions from spinning out of control. An empty promise meant nothing now. Lelouch didn't even know his last name. If he wanted to get a hold of the older man, there were no means. There was nothing.

Just empty promises.

On an endless loop, those words and thoughts spun through his head as he lay down for bed that night.

Would he be there for him the next day? Would he ever come back?

Does he even care?

* * *

Curtains fluttered gently with the morning breeze, allowing glimpses of bright sunshine to stream in through the open window. Opening his eyes with a wince, Lelouch covered them quickly with his hand to avoid any further discomfort from the morning sun.

His head was spinning from the events of last night, and his body was sore. Sticky. Everything that Lelouch hated to wake up in the morning and feel like.

The only exception to that rule was the days that Suzaku actually was able to stay in his bed, when Euphemia wouldn't notice that the older man had simply curled up with Lelouch all night long. Or when she was spending the night over her family's house. The raven haired boy loved when she was gone; Suzaku was especially more affectionate with him during those times. But today was not one of those days.

Unfortunately, this brought this worst feeling in the world. To wake up without Suzaku cradling him gently and kissing him softly was an indicator of yet another bad day. Lelouch would do anything in the world if it meant the brunette would be there to wake him up every morning. Nothing was going to change, though. It was going to remain the same, unless Suzaku actually kept his promises.

Increasingly his promises were becoming more outlandish, the older Lelouch became. Ever since he had met the raven haired boy in the orphanage, Suzaku had this idea that every little detail of Lelouch's life should be perfect. Of course, the teen had no qualms with the attention, but sometimes he became concerned that every nice deed and action was made only out of pity, out of guilt that Lelouch once had led a life without the affection of parents.

Whatever the reason, the teen just wanted Suzaku's feelings to be true, to be more than just a mask or lies, but there was no way to read Suzaku's mind. For all Lelouch knew, Suzaku really was not taking advantage of him. The brunette pronounced his love towards the raven haired teen too many times for both of them to count.

So could Lelouch really believe these promises? Suzaku had never let him down before, even when he was younger. The brunette kept every word; he would always return to the orphanage. Lelouch would always doubt him, but the moment Suzaku would walk in the door, all of that doubt would melt away.

It all was clear.

He just wanted the closure that was always given at the end of every promise. Just waiting for Suzaku to prove he had not changed after all. But the teen would have to wait; this was not a choice he could make for Suzaku. Suzaku would have to make that choice on his own.

How much longer could Lelouch keep waiting?

No matter what the answer, the teen knew that he would wait as long as possible. Always staying by Suzaku's side, forever. Just as the brunette had promised him.

* * *

See you guys in a month!

~Karima

(Listened to "One Day I'll Fly Away") Are you guys excited for more? I can't wait to start writing the more questionable stuff after I explain the plot and setting more. That way we all don't hate Suzaku too much… My goal was to help everyone forgive him a little. ;'D


End file.
